They Don't Know About Us
by private investigator 726
Summary: November 6. The day Zatara was taken by Dr. Fate. It's been a year since that happened. Robin tries his best to comfort Zatanna without revealing his identity to her. But can he keep his identity and be sincere at the same time? Chalant Oneshot.


**Chalant Oneshot. **Summary: November 6. The day Zatara was taken by Dr. Fate. It's been a year since that happened. Robin tries his best to comfort Zatanna without revealing his identity to her. But can he keep his identity and be sincere at the same time? Chalant Oneshot.

**Brain music: **

**Last First Kiss- 1 Direction**

**Think of You- A Fine Frenzy**

**They Don't Know About Us- 1 Direction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I wish I did….**

**They Don't Know About Us**

Robin sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked out the window of his room. He glanced at his clock. 6:30. He groaned to himself. _Why is it I always get up early on Saturdays?_ He shrugged to himself and stumbled off to his bathroom. Brushing his teeth, he surveyed the calendar. November 6. His eyes widened as he spit out his toothpaste and wiped his mouth. _November 6. The day Doctor Fate took Zatara._ Robin brushed his hair and changed into his civvies with speed that could have rivaled the Flash himself. He sped over to Bruce Wayne's office and pounded unceremoniously on the door before barging in. He looked around. Bruce was sitting in his desk chair, reading some papers. Bruce looked up, slightly shocked, but amused at the same time that his godson could forget the rules of the office so quickly. Robin panted and fell into the chair in front of Bruce's desk before he spoke.

"November 6." Bruce nodded.

"Yes, that's the date." Robin wrung his hands agitatedly.

"No, you don't understand! It's _November 6_. Ring a bell? Zatara, Fate-" Bruce Wayne stood up, causing Robin to stop talking. Bruce spoke quietly.

"Yes, I know. You're considering how Zatanna will feel about this." Robin nodded.

"I know she's going to feel bad, but I don't know what to do. I was hoping you could help…" Bruce sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I'm not going to help. You do as you see fit, as long as it doesn't jeopardize your secret identity, Dick." Robin rolled his eyes and stood up. He turned to Bruce.

"Thanks." Robin turned to the door. Bruce watched him before he called out.

"Dick?" Robin turned.

"Yeah?" Bruce smiled amusedly.

"Don't forget your sunglasses." Robin pressed his hand to his eye, just realizing what he had forgotten. He shot Bruce a thumbs up and slipped out of the office. Bruce shuffled the papers on his desk and sighed. _He's going to have a field day, trying to comfort Zatanna without revealing his identity. Maybe I should let him…_ Bruce pushed this thought away. _Dick's identity stays a secret. End of story._

_Recognized. Robin. B-01._ Robin stepped out from the Zeta-Beam, looking around. The room was empty, save Wally, who was eating his way out of the fridge. Robin walked over and leaned against the counter. He watched Wally eat for a few moments before speaking.

"Hey. You seen Zatanna?" Wally stopped eating long enough to answer.

"No. She's in her room. Why?" Robin shrugged.

"Just curious." Wally nodded wisely, which was hard to take seriously with food smeared all over her mouth.

"Just curious? Rob, is there something you're not telling me?" Robin rolled his eyes and promptly walked away. He heard Wally mutter something along the lines of,

"Just curious…maybe…wait, what's today's date? Oh…" Robin smiled to himself. _Wally was brilliant, but sometimes he could be denser than you thought possible. _Robin walked to Zatanna's room, adjusting his sunglasses. He knocked, calling out,

"Hey, Zee? You in there?" Robin listened for a reply. He heard something hit the door and Zatanna shouting,

"Leave me alone! Just…go." Robin shook his head. A normal boy would take this as a sign of anger or hatred and leave Zatanna alone in her room. But Robin was no normal boy. He knew, from experience, that she really did want company, but was either too embarrassed to admit it or was testing her friends to whether they really cared about her or not. And safely guessed the first, for he knew Zatanna knew that if she wanted to be left alone, her friends would comply to that wish. He typed the override code into the panel that locked her room. _Access denied,_ chirped a bright voice from the panel. Robin thought for a moment, then typed out a series of numbers. 18-15-2-9-14. The door creaked open. Robin had barely a moment to let the shock register at what the code had been before a pillow was being hurled at his face. Zatanna was on her bed, hugging a teddy bear and flicking her wrist, letting pillows shower Robin as he walked to her bed. Robin ignored the barrage of fluffy pillows and sat on her bed next to her. Zatanna let the cascade of pillows drop to the floor as she watched Robin suspiciously, hugging the bear tightly. Robin looked at her carefully before speaking carefully.

"You okay? What wrong?" Zatanna flopped on her bed.

"What indicated something was wrong?" Robin looked slightly amused as he picked up a pillow and threw it gently at her.

"The fact that I was being murdered pillows that were all under your control." Zatanna giggled and threw a pillow back in retaliation. Robin laughed and picked up a pillow, Zatanna dropping her teddy-bear and following suit. They engaged in a pillow fight, Zatanna laughing as feathers flew. After a few minutes, the entire bed was covered in feathers. Zatanna smiled and spoke.

"Srehtaef, ffuts sevlesruoy ni ruoy evitcepser swowllip." Feathers flew and in a matter of seconds, the pillows were back to their round shape. Robin smiled and pulled a stray feather from Zatanna's hair. She beamed and hugged her teddy-bear to chest. Robin spoke gently.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Zatanna lowered her eyes.

"You already know. Why else would you come in here when I told you not to?" Robin nodded thoughtfully.

"Touché. So…you miss your dad, huh?" Zatanna nodded, fresh tears sparkling behind her eyes.

"Yeah. I miss him…a lot." A single tear trickled down her cheek. Robin brushed it away with his thumb, taking her hand in his. She tried to smile, but tears began to fall down her cheeks in torrents. Robin looked at her carefully, then put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Let it out, Zee. Let it out. I'm right here." Zatanna buried her face into his chest and cried, silent sobs wracking her body. Robin stroked her hair gently as Zatanna wept. After a few minutes, she pulled away, wiping her eyes. She looked forlorn as she spoke.

"It's funny, it's already been a year, but it still feels like it was only yesterday." Robin looked at her and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles soothingly. He spoke carefully.

"Feels like it was only yesterday, and yet you know that time passes. Still, you replay the scene over and over again in your mind, wondering that if you had done something different, would the outcome change." Zatanna looked up, surprised.

"You've been through something like that before, haven't you?" Robin smiled.

"What do you think?" Zatanna opened her mouth to speak, but Robin put his finger over her mouth.

"That was rhetorical, if you were wondering." Zatanna smiled shyly. Robin took his hand away from her mouth. Zatanna's cerulean blue eyes surveyed Robin carefully. Robin leaned in, but pulled away slightly, knowing Bruce would never approve. _But Bruce isn't completely in charge of your life, Dick. You're you. Do what you want. _Robin leaned in more. Zatanna put her arms around his neck. Robin let his hand fall to her waist, his lips touching hers, finally closing the gap between them. Robin felt Zatanna's lips curve into a smile as his lips pressed against hers. A dry cough sounded next to the door. Robin and Zatanna pulled away and turned to the two figures at the door. Wally and Batman stood at the door, Wally with a grin on his face and The Dark Knight's face expressionless. Robin groaned and slapped his forehead.

"I hate you Wally. I'll get you." Wally grinned.

"Yeah, sure Rob. Whatever you say." He dashed off, laughing. Batman looked at Zatanna and Robin sitting next to each other. Robin stood and looked at Batman.

"Are you going to tell me what I think you're going to tell me?" Batman looked at Robin thoughtfully for a moment. He spoke.

"I can see that she means a lot to you. Tell her what you want." Batman vanished from the room, shutting the door behind him. Robin smiled and turned to Zatanna. She looked confused as she spoke.

"What was that?" Robin smiled and sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That was the equivalent of a blessing from my godfather." He finished the sentence and brushed her lips against hers. She pulled away and put her hands on his shoulder. She raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"You have so much to explain to me, Boy Wonder." Robin smiled and ran his fingers through her hair as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
